MISSISSIPPI INBRE DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROJECT PROGRAM Project Summary/Abstract Mississippi INBRE's scientific themes focus on cancer, infectious diseases, and obesity, as these three major health challenges affect Mississippi more than any other state. The Developmental Research Project Program for MS INBRE has been developed to grow the human capital within biomedical research enterprises in MS through supporting investigators at Partner Undergraduate Institutions (PUIs), training students in biomedical research, and providing opportunities for professional development. Establishing research programs at undergraduate institutions in MS is challenging. Critical barriers are budgetary issues that limit the ability of undergraduate institutions to release faculty from teaching, creation or renovation of laboratory space, purchase and maintenance of equipment, purchase of research supplies, and provision of research support staff. This program will specifically address these challenges through the following three specific aims: 1) Fund Research Development Grants to hire and support promising new junior investigators at PUIs; 2) Fund Pilot Project Grants, Community-Based Pilot Project Grants, and other small grants to support current biomedical investigators at undergraduate institutions; and 3) Provide professional development to PUI investigators. At the completion of this project, we will significantly increase the number of competitive biomedical investigators at undergraduate institutions and enhance the overall biomedical infrastructure in Mississippi.